In present application integration (Al) systems, there can be several single points of failure. These single points of failure can include deployment or management facilities, event forwarding, event topics, remote clients, event subscriptions, response listeners, and response queues. Each of these features is tied to a single server within a server cluster. If that single server crashes, the entire Al application can become irreparably damaged and must be rebooted via a server reboot.
An Al component can generate events, such as through the use of adapters, that a user may wish to consume through a service such as business process management (BPM). An event forwarding facility of a present Al system forwards events between an application view and a physical BPM event queue. This facility is a single point of failure as well as a performance bottleneck.